Ngidam
by Galerians
Summary: Suka duka Naruto dalam masa kehamilan istrinya. Sekuel ficlet untuk fic Aku adalah Milikmu.


**Galerians, in.**

Hamba bosan. Jadinya nulis lagi.

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC

Disclaimer: Esto es puramente una obra de ficción. Este autor pone loca a cero los beneficios y el placer máximo de escribirlo. Gracias.

~••~

"Aku mau durian."

Naruto yang sedang duduk santai di meja makan mengangkat roti panggang berlapis selai nanas yang ditaburi potongan naruto ke mulutnya sambil bertanya setengah acuh, "Makhluk apa itu?"

-setelah beberapa suara jendela pecah, gubrak-gedubrak, dan jeritan seorang pria dewasa kemudian-

Naruto bersimpuh di samping kursi yang tadi ia duduki, kini dengan tambahan kunai-kunai yang mencuat dari berbagai bagian badannya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu bersujud sampai dahinya menyentuh lantai. "...Hamba memohon ampun."

Sang istri, seorang wanita muda dengan rambut biru tua panjang yang dikuncir kuda, mengawasi suaminya itu dengan pandangan yang menusuk, seakan pisau-pisau yang menancap di tubuh pria itu masih belum cukup.

Sang suami sendiri kini sadar diri. Dia tadi lengah, lupa sama sekali kalau Hinata yang sedang hamil muda dan dalam masa-masa ngidam ini memang sering mengalami perubahan mood yang ektrim dan tak bisa ditebak. Masih untung hari ini dia cuma dilempari kunai. Minggu kemarin? Dia hampir dicincang dengan pisau dapur.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan sambil berdoa tak ada kunai melayang lagi. "K-kalau boleh," dia buka suara, hati-hati memilih kata-kata agar tidak membuat suasana hati sang istri makin buruk. "Bisa ulangi lagi permintaanmu?"

~•~

Haruno Sakura merasa ada yang salah.

Benar, matahari masih terbit dari timur. Benar, ayahnya masih tidur ngorok. Benar, kucing tetangga masih berkelahi. Tapi entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Dia berjalan menuju Menara Hokage sambil mengawasi sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Tapi seteliti apapun dia mengamati, dia tak bisa menemukan keanehan apapun dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat kerja. Semua orang masih menapak tanah, tak ada babi melayang, Shikamaru pun masih terlelap di atas atap. Benar-benar tak ada yang janggal.

Setelah ia membuka pintu Menara, barulah ia mengetahui apa yang membuat hatinya resah dari pagi.

Di dalam, setiap orang membaca buku dengan penuh ketekunan. Baik yang seharusnya sedang menulis laporan di gulungan, yang seharusnya sedang menyortir dokumen, bahkan sampai anggota Anbu yang tidak memiliki misi pun memegangi buku di tangannya.

"A-ada apa ini?" Sakura menggumam kebingungan. Ia menghampiri seorang Chuunin yang sibuk menulis dengan tangan kiri dan membaca buku dengan tangan kanan sehingga tulisannya menjadi naik turun karena kurang perhatian. "Oi, ada kejadian apa? Kenapa semua orang membaca buku."

Si Chuunin mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian berkata singkat. "Perintah Hokage."

Tentu saja. Ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan si Nanadaime kurang kerjaan itu.

2 menit kemudian, Sakura tiba di depan pintu sang Hokage. Setelah menendang pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu sampai handelnya lepas, wanita dengan rambut pink sepanjang bahu itu langsung berteriak. "Naruto, keusilan macam apa lagi yang kau-"

Tapi teriakannya tertunda ketika melihat wajah yang Hokage yang seperti menemukan jembatan menuju ke surga. "Sakura-chan!" Pria dengan rambut pirang keemasan itu melompat ke depan dan langsung memeluk kaki sang asisten dengan muka memelas. "Tolong aku! H-Hinata, dia...!"

Segala kemarahan dalam hati Sakura langsung menguap. Dia mafhum, karena masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana sang Nanadaime tiba di rumah sakit dengan muka lebam-lebam dan bibir jontor karena tak mampu mendapatkan coklat berbentuk kodok. "Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Hinata minta apa lagi?"

"Dia minta durian!" Naruto menjawab dengan suara agak melengking dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu apa!"

"Oke, tenang. Biar aku berpikir sebentar," Sakura menutup mata untuk berkonsentrasi. "Kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi aku tidak yakin kapan dan di mana."

"Kumohon, Sakura-chan! Ingatlah! Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa besok aku dipanggang!"

"Berisik, aku sedang berpikir nih," Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Kalau tidak salah, Shikamaru pernah-"

Belum selesai omongan Sakura, sang Hokage sudah melesat keluar jendela.

~•~

Shikamaru menguap lebar-lebar, menikmati udara yang sejuk dan sinar matahari yang hangat. Berbantalkan kedua lengannya, pria dengan potongan rambut menyerupai buah nenas itu bersiap untuk menempuh alam mimpi sekali lagi.

"SHIIKAAMAARUUU!"

Sontak kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebar mendengar teriakan mengerikan itu. Tak sedetik berlalu, seseorang menggenggam kerahnya dan mulai mengguncang-guncangnya.

"SHIKAMARU." Shikamaru merasa kenal suara mengerikan itu, walau dia tak bisa memastikan karena otaknya sedang terguncang ke depan dan ke belakang. "APA YANG KAU TAHU TENTANG DURIAN?"

"Tu-tung-tunggu," ia menjawab dengan susah payah. Setelah guncangan itu berhenti, Shikamaru membuka mata, dan langsung menyesalinya. Karena kini ia berhadapan dengan sang bos yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata seperti mau menelannya bulat-bulat. "K-kalau tidak salah, durian itu nama buah..."

"Buah?" Naruto mengulangi, tangannya masih belum melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah sang bawahan. "Lalu, di mana aku bisa membelinya?"

"Entahlah," Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Seingatku, asalnya dari Indonesia, tapi kurasa negara itu tak ada di dunia ini. Mungkin penulis cerita ini bisa memberitahumu?"

"Apa maksudmu 'negara itu tak ada di dunia ini'? Dan siapa yang kau maksud penulis cerita, hah? Cerita apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu aku sedang ngomong apa." Shikamaru menjawab asal-asalan. "Mungkin aku sedang mengigau."

Shikamaru tak sadar kalau dia baru saja bertindak bodoh, karena kini Naruto tak hanya sekedar mengguncang-guncangnya, tapi sekaligus menghentak-hentakkan kepalanya ke permukaan atap. "AKU TAK PUNYA WAKTU UNTUK MELADENI IGAUANMU, BRENGSEK!"

"Auw! Adoh! Hentika-! He-! Help m-!"

Sang Nanadaime pergi untuk melanjutkan pencariannya, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di atap.

~•~

Matahari hampir terbenam saat Naruto kembali ke apartemennya dengan penampilan berantakan. Wajahnya nampak puas, karena sekarang di tangannya terdapat sebuah buah berwarna kuning kehijauan penuh duri.

"Hinata!" dia pergi ke ruang tengah, menghampiri sang istri yang sedang minum teh. "Lihat, aku dapat duriannya!"

Hinata hanya menoleh sekilas ke buah yang diacungkan Naruto padanya. Wanita itu meletakkan cangkir di meja, kemudian berdiri. "Sekarang bawakan aku rambutan."

Naruto hanya bisa memasang senyum pasrah, sambil mengucapkan satu-satunya kalimat yang muncul di kepalanya. "Makhluk apa lagi itu?"

**The End**

**~0~**

Penggunaan bahasa Inggris dalam percakapan di atas memang disengaja. No further explanation needed.

Semoga ficlet ini bisa memasang senyum di wajah Anda hari ini.

**Galerians, out and over.**


End file.
